The Girl Who Lived Two Lives
by sweevilregal
Summary: It's the story about young Rose, the Queen's lost daughter. Taking place just when the curse is broken in 2x01 and then it's going to follow most of the storyline through season 2.
1. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Broken**

The crowd was screaming. Their President Simon Reegal had been reelected to be President a second time. But when he was standing on the podium waving to all his supporters, with his wife Renée at his side he couldn't stop thinking about his daughter Rose, who was no where to be found. She was going to have a speech about her future, but she was late.

Rose was running now, she knew she was late, terribly late, she had promised her father months ago that she was going to do the important speech. She was going to announce that she, Rosalie Reegal was going to take a step into the Republic, like her parents. That she in the future would want to go in her fathers footsteps and become President herself. But there wouldn't be any of that if she didn't show up.

The President had been forced to step forward when his daughter hadn't showed up, but when he was about to start the speech, Rose showed up at the side of the podium.

She smiles at her parents and says soundlessly "Sorry". But when she steps up on the stairs, that's when she feelt it. A rush of air flowing through her, all her memories of her first life was coming back.

She fainted but everyone around her acted quickly, a personal guard caught her before she landed on the ground. When she woke up she was inside a room, she thought it might be the make-up room. Her parents where sitting on the side of her bed, looking worried.

"Darling, what happened?" Her mothers asking.

"I'm fine." Rose answers as she lift her self up with her hands so she is in sitting position, she feels she might have a headache. "I'm fine, I'd just need to rest, it's all the stress I guess." She continued after seeing her parents share a look.

"I need to go home, I'm sorry father, I'm sorry I couldn't do the speech. But I really need to go." Rose says as she gets of the bed and heads to the door.

"Rose, where are you going? Are you sure you should be driving when you feel like this?" Her mother ask her with a worried look.

"Mother, I'm fine. I promise." She turns and leave the room.

She walks to her beloved car, it's a red mustang she got from her parents when she turned sixteen. She gets inside and drive away. At first she didn't knew where she would go, but then she decided to go home.

When she got home, she ran past the security guards who was waiting by the door. She didn't turn around when she was asked something by someone in the staff, like she always did. But not today, today something had changed in her. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. While inside, she started to pack, pack all her clothes and all her most beloved things in one big bag.

When she was done she ran down the stairs and outside. In her car she through the bag in the back seat and then she drove off. She thought of her parents, feeling bad that she didn't even said goodbye. But she knew she couldn't waste anymore time, with only a note saying _'I'm sorry'_ she left her life in the big white house in Washington DC behind her. She would never again be the daughter of the President.


	2. The road to the past

**Author's note: **Everything in italic is from her past life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The road to the past**

She had been driving for almost three hours when she decided to take some rest and parked her car on a parking lot outside a supermarket, in some town she didn't knew the name of. She looked the car from inside then she fell asleep almost immediately.

She had weird dreams about a smiling cat, the Queen of hearts, a man, fairies and horses. When she woke up she couldn't put it all together. It was all her memories coming back to her in strange ways. She could feel her headache return, she growled and sat up and took out some aspirin from her bag and the bottle of water laying on the seat next to her, to ease the headache. As she let the painkillers to take in she started to think. Everything was so weird. She had been just a baby when she got to this land by the curse, it didn't make sense, why would she end up a baby when she was almost sixteen when the Queen cast the curse. And she knew that the rest of the people that got cursed they wouldn't age, they would be frozen. But she wasn't, why?

She decided to hit the road again. But she didn't even know where she would go and look for the others. So she took out her computer and logged in. While inside she put up a map over USA, she started to look through it when the arrow started to move by itself and went over the map until it stopped over a giant forest, about maybe four hours outside of Boston.

"Whoa!" She said out load. Does my magic work here? There is no magic in this world, and it would probably not be in the place where the Queen cursed them all to.

After ten minutes just staring at the place where the arrow pointed at, she decided to take a chance. She started the car and took off.

After about three more hours she stopped to take a break and to get some food. Inside the supermarket looking through the shelves with all kinds of sandwiches she felt some of her memories started to make sense, and she was now smiles because she was remembering the first time she met James.

* * *

_One morning she had decided to woke up before sunset. She wanted to go look for a village, look for people, She had become really lonely over the month living all alone. As she begun her walk through the forest she heard something coming closer. After a minute a horse reappeared between some trees running right at her. It was the most amazing animal she had ever seen. Proud and beautiful. It made a halt right in front of her._

_"Run away form your rider have you?" She says to the horse and smiles as she walks closer. She had never seen a horse before, never get alone handle one. But he horse seemed to knew her._

_She held up her hand to touch him an he bowed his head lower so she could stroke her hand on his muzzle. He was so soft, so beautiful. All brown, exept between his eyes, where he had a white spot._

_"I see you found my horse." Someone says a few steps behind her. She jumps and turn around._

_"So you're the rider who can't keep track on your own horse?" she says with a smirk._

_"Yes. I don't know what got into him, he usually never runs off like that. I guess he scened something and wanted to find out what it was." He says looking at her curiously._

_"Maybe it was my irresistible scent." She says and smiling in triumphed._

_"Maybe. I'm James and this, this is Starlit." James says as he walks towards he horse to stroke him on his neck. "He's from the Queen's palace. He had run away when I found him in the woods and I brought him back to the Queen. And can you believe it? She actually let me keep him, I was really surprised that the Queen could be so generous."_

_Starlit, it feels like the name should have a meaning to me, she thought._

_"No, I don't really know. I've just heard rumours about the Queen in Neverland, where I grew up. But I have never met her. I've just been her for a month or so. I'm Rose." She answers with a shy smile._

_"Oh, you grew up in Neverland? I spent a few years there to!."_

_"Really? Well we couldn't have met anyway. I lived in Pixie Hollow as a fairy."_

_James stares at me for a second, a bit surprised. "A fairy huh? Then you must have been a real beauty huh? Not that you're that now, I just.." He stammered._

_She laughs. "Thank you, and I understood what you meant." She smile at him and he smiles back._

_"Ever been on a horse before? What am I saying? course you have, you're a natural with Starlit!"_

_"Actually no. I have never even seen a horse in real life, just on pictures."_

_"Then you're in for a treat." He smiles and fixing the saddle to make sure it's in the right place. Then he holds out his hand for her to take it. "Come on." He smiles._

_She looks uncertain at him and then she decided to take his hand. She smiles as he helps her up, not that he really needs to, she realise that she actually can do it herself._

_"Never even seen a horse before and are this natural." He muttered. he jumps up behind her and then they take of._

_After that day, they spent all time together as he helped her looking for her parents._

* * *

After two hours she arrived in Boston. She had been driving 440 miles, she saw on the vehicle's dashboard, she had never driven this long before. She felt how her eyes had started to become heavy again so she stopped at a hotel in the middle of Boston, checked in the fell asleep as soon she landed on the Queen sized bed.

When she woke up all her memories had been sorted out while she had been asleep. And now there wasn't any questions, exept of of course her own little curse, the curse that took away her memories as a four year old. That piece of the puzzle was still missing.

Over breakfast she started to think back on her life. She thought of the day she first met Blue, her mother and guide through life. The first memory she had that she could remember.

* * *

_She remembered seeing a blue star in the sky, shining brighter than any other star in the sky. She didn't know what it meant, or that it was the star you made your wishes to if your intensions where true. But she made a wish mostly because it felt right._

"_I wish… I wish to know who I am, who are my parents, my family? Why doesn't I remember?" Then as she looked up at the Blue star and it looked like it was coming closer. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up again, and when she did the star was gone and before her was a fairy all in blue._

"_You… You're a fairy?"_

"_Yes, little one. And I'm here because I heard your wish." The Blue Fairy told her._

"_So you can help me? You know who my family is?" She asked desperately._

"_No, I'm really sorry but I can't help you with that. The person who took your memories away made sure that not anyone could break that curse."_

_She looked down, sadness in her face. "Don't despair, young one. I can help you, maybe not in the way you wished but I can if you'd let me."_

"_How?" She looked up with a skeptical look._

"_I can give you a new family, you don't have to be alone. I can make you a fairy, just like me. I can take you to our home, there you can be one of us. And when you get older you can leave if you want, to look for your family. Because you can choose to have your wings whenever you want but also take them away if that's what you want." The Blue Fairy explained._

_She smiled. "I would love to be a fairy. Thank you for helping me, I don't want to be alone."_

"_In this place you never have to feel alone. Now if you close your eyes." As she did she could feel magic flow through her veins. And when she opened her eyes again she had got wings and was flying above the ground. She smiled wide at the Blue Fairy._

"_Thank you."_

"_You can call me Blue, what is your name young one?"_

"_I'm Rosalie, but I think I like Rose better." She said._

"_Okay then, Rose. I'm going to take care of you." The Blue Fairy smiled back at her. "Follow me, I will take you to your new home."_

* * *

Rose smiled at the memory, Blue had always been there for her, making her happy or just shoving up to lecturing her for some bad thing's she'd done in Pixie Hollow.

When she had finished her breakfast she thought she would get on the road again. Because if she was right she would have around four hour until she reached her destination.


	3. Storybrooke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

**Author's note: **Everything in italic is from her past life.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Storybrooke**

**Rosalie's POV**

While I was driving through the forest I started to think that this can't be right. It's just giant forest there is no way that there would be a town here. Then out of nowhere there it was, a sign that said Welcome to Storybrooke.

I stopped the car right beside the sign and looked at it. "Storybrooke, seriously?" I said to myself. "Is that the best name for a town to hide all these fairytale characters?"

I took a deep breath and started the car. "Here it goes." I say as I drive the car forward. Then when I cross the town limit I feel the wind blow through me again. And my curse broke, all memories of my mom and my dad shoved up inside my head. As I stopped the car I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

After a while I starts to wipe my tears away. And starts my way into the town. I see a lot of houses and starts to wonder if James is in one of them. _I will find you James I just need to find my mom right now, I thinks._

I stop my car outside a diner, on the sign it says Granny's. So I guess it is here Red and her granny works or live. I get out of my car then I spot Charming walk inside the diner with a little kid. I stop in my tracks. I started to think of Snow, I felt how much I missed her.

She started thinking about the last time she and Snow played together.

* * *

"_Snow! Stop teasing, it's not fair." She yells at Snow while Snow runs out of the kitchen. She follows her out in to the hall where she stops when she spots Snow running up the stairs. "SNOW!"_

"_What's the matter? Not fun to play anymore, when you can't run as fast as I?" Snow says with a smile_

"_No, you just teasing me because I'm shorter than you. Can't we play something else? Something I am good at?" _

"_Okay." Snow answer while she runs down the stairs towards her. "Let's play hide and seek then, you can hide while I seek."_

"_Fine." She says with a happy smile as she runs away to hide._

* * *

I smile wide at the memory. Maybe Snow was inside? Should I listen before I walk inside? I couldn't use my power's for stuff as small as that, I thought. But maybe I could. I walked closer and started to listen to the voices inside.

"Hey, it exist Henry." I heard Charming saying inside. "The Enchanted Forest is still out there."

"And.. so are they." I guess it's the little kid named Henry who's saying.

"Yeah."

"But how to we know they survived the trip there?"

"Because I can feel it."

I walk inside right to spot Charming and the little kid at the bar lifting up their glasses to drink. I stare at them. I think Charming felt it because she turned around and looked at me.

"Who're you? I've never seen you here before have I?" Charming asks.

"No you haven't. I'm not from here." I tell him while I walk closer inside the diner.

"Okay, so what brings you to Storybrooke then?"

"I'm here to find my family."

"Not much of a talker are you?" Charming smiles asks. "So you ARE one of us? Then how didn't you end up here?"

"Yes, I'm from The Enchanted Forest. And I don't know why I ended up some place else."

"So what's your name? Can I get you something or maybe I can help you in your search for you family?" Charming asks nicely.

"Okay." I answer to show him I trust him. "My name is Rose."

"It's nice to meet you Rose. I'm David and this young man is my grandson Henry."

"Henry…" I say. Where did you get your name from?" I asks curiously.

"My mom gave it to me." They answer.

"Course she did." I smile. "I had a grandfather named Henry, so I just wondered if your named meant something." I smile nicely to him.

"No I don't think so."

"So.. your family?" Charming who's name obviously is David her asks me again.

"Maybe family is to big of a word, I just have my mom here, everyone else is dead."

"Okay, does she have a name? Maybe we know her."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know her all right." I smirk.

"Wait a minute! That smirk, it looks exactly as…"

I smile. "So you do know her! Took you some time, I'm pretty offended that you didn't see it when I walked through the door."

"Who are you talking about?" Henry ask.

"You're.. you're Regina's daughter?"

"Wait, what?" Henry ask David surprised.

"Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with that Charming?"

"So you do know me. And of course not. I was just a little surprised, I didn't know she had a daughter."

"Well, there are few who know. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe you should stay with us for now." Charming says.

"And why is that? I can take care of myself you know, I'm not a little kid. I want to see my mom!" The last six words I scream out and as I do very table inside of Granny's falls to the floor.

Granny walks out to se what happened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I answer her questioning look. I smile nicely at her and then turn to face Charming again.

"Well are you going to tell me where she is, or do I have to use my powers some more?"

He looks at me for a few seconds. "Okay okay!" He holds his hands up. "She lives in the big white house on 108 Mifflin St."

"Thank you." I say and then turn and walk out of the door.

Henry and David shares a look and David says. "This can't be good."


	4. Back Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Back together**

_Dad and I was in the stables waiting for mom to come so we could leave. I'm remember I wasn't so thrilled about this, I knew we had to, but it didn't meant that I'll liked it. All I could think of was how much I would miss grandpa and Snow._

_Mom shoved up in view running up to the stables. When she came inside dad shoved up from the back._

"_Are you ready?" He asks mom. As I took moms hand and dad comes towards us. Mom and dad kissed holding their arms around me. I smiled happy._

"_Let's go." Mom and dad walked towards the door before me so I didn't see why they stopped at first but then I could hear her voice. I became really scared._

"_You could at least left a note." Cora said and held up her hands and pushed mom and dad back into the stables with her magic. When I saw she's about to use magic I run into Rocinante's box to hide. Trying to keep quite, as I knew Cora hadn't seen me._

_Cora closes all the doors into the stable with magic, I felt myself shaking in the box. Trying to see what was going on._

"_Mother I.."_

"_Don't. You sneak out my house in the dead of night I think I won't notice? How dare you?"_

"_You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel."_

"_You don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness, so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy."_

"_It's my life!"_

_Cora laughed. "You foolish girl. It's mine. After what I had to to, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life. And you just wanna thus it away?"_

"_Stay strong Regina." I heard dad's voice._

"_Your magic can't keep us apart. I LOVE him."_

"_And I love her." Dad said._

"_And I love her too." Cora snaps._

"_If you love me you wouldn't try to keep us apart."_

"_And if you love me you wouldn't try to run away." Cora answered back._

"_I'm sorry but this is my happiness. We're going."_

"_No, you're not." Cora said, lifted her hand and I could see her magic float through it._

"_So what's you plan? You're going to keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do." Mom backs back to dad and he put his hand around her arms, protectively._

"_So this is your decision? This will make you happy?"_

"_It already has."_

"_Then who am I to stop you." I see how mom walked towards Cora and embraced her happy._

"_Thank you mother."_

_Cora looked over to dad and then walked towards him. "Daniel. If you wanna have a life together, a family. Then there is one important lesson I can import on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You'll always have to do what's best for your children." Does she know? I remember thinking._

"_Thank you. I understand. Because that's what you're doing now."_

"_Yes, it is." She put her hand inside of dad's chest._

"_MOTHER!" Mom yelled. And then Cora ripped out dad's heart. I couldn't make anything out, it felt like I was falling. I didn't knew what was up or down. I felt sick._

"_NOOOOOO! No, no." Cora crushed the heart._

"_Mother why have you done this?" Mom asked with tears running down her cheeks. I could almost hear her heart breaking._

"_Because this is your happy ending."_

"_What?" Mom was crying. I couldn't cry, I was in shock I think. I just sat with my back against the wall of the box staring into nothing. Rocinante was kicking with her legs in the hay. It was like she felt mom was upset._

"_You have to trust me Regina. I know best. Love is weakness Regina! It feels real know at the start, it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades. And then you're left with nothing. But power, true power endures. An then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."_

"_You've ruined everything. I loved him. I LOVED HIM!"_

"_Enough! I've endured this long enough. Now, clean yourself up. Wipe away your tears. Because now, you're going to be Queen."_

_I heard them walk out of the stables. I didn't want to follow them, not right away. As I sneaked around the door of the box, I saw mom looking back over her shoulder towards me, our eyes meet. I didn't know that this was the last time, in a very long time I would look into those loving eyes again._

* * *

Rose was sitting inside her car looking up at the big white house with the big gold numbers 108 on the front door. She was thinking back on the last day she had seen her mother. She thought of the last look she had got from her mother. Those eyes, those eyes that always looked at her with so much love. Would they be the same now? She could feel how much her heart ached after her mother, but she couldn't embrace herself to get out of the car and walk through the gate and walk up to the front door.

She looked up at the house again, the house reminded her so much of her house in DC. I Looked almost the same as the white house, just smaller. She thought of her parents back in DC, _where they looking for her? Or would they understand that she had to leave?_ So she took up her phone from her bag, she had around 20 missed calls. All from her parents of course. And a lot of texts. She couldn't bare to read them or text them back. It was for the best she thought. I can't go back now, this is where I belong. I know that now, I'm not backing out.

She opened the door and got out of the car. She pulled the gate open and walked straight up to the front door. And with her finger almost at the doorbell, she pulls it back. But then she takes a deep breath and then put her finger on the doorbell. She can hear the sound of the bell through the door.

After minute she heard steps inside and then the door opened.

"Who're you?" Regina asks with a strong voice.

I smile wide at the woman in front of me. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her. I throw myself at her with my arms around her neck.

"Mom. It's me."

Regina was surprised when the girl throw her arms around her, just like that. No fear. But when the girl spoke those three worlds, she felt tears in her eyes. Could it really be?

"It's me, Rose." Rose says again as she pulls away. She looks into her mothers eyes and she see that same look she was so afraid was lost forever.

"Rose.. how? I thought you where dead." Regina ask with a low voice.

"Well I'm sure isn't." Rose smiled.

"But mother said…"

"Cora said what? How could she even know? She wasn't the one to take me away."

Regina looked at her daughter, she looked exactly like her, except for her smile, that was Daniel's smile. "Let's go inside." She says.

She holds the door open for Rose to go inside and then she walks inside after her and closes the door.

While inside Rose had walked up for the small stairs that was leading up from the door up to the hall. She looked around, everything was so light and beautiful. She was a little bit surprised by that. She had heard that the Queens palace had been all in black.

"Your house is so beautiful. Not as I expected." She slips the last part out.

Regina smiles. "So what did you expect? It to be all black and dark? Remember I was to be a different person her, I wanted to have a new life."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. And I know and understand why you did it. I just wished I had found you sooner." Rose says looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Hey! It's okay, you're here know and that's all that matters." Regina says in loving voice. "But you have to tell me what happened? Do you remember everything? And where have you been, I know that you haven't been in Storybrooke because I would have remembered you." Regina rambles out a lot of questions that Rose has a hard time keeping up with.

"Mom, slow down." Regina stops talking and takes a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"I will tell you everything. But…" Her stomach is making a loud noise.

"First things first I guess." Regina laughs, a real true laugh. She thinks that it had been a long time since she had laughed like that, for real, without a smirk or a need to fake it. _Maybe she could be happy._


	5. Back Together Part 2

**Evilregal: **Thank you!Nope Cora hasn't shoved up yet. This takes place the same day she told Henry she wanted to redeem herself. :)

**Authors note:** Thank you for the follows, favorites and the reviews, it makes me so happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Back together Part 2**

Regina had made her famous lasagna for her hungry daughter, who had loved it. Regina was very pleased by that.

"I recall you promised me a story." Regina says when Rose puts down her knife and fork. Rose looks up at her mother smiling.

"I did." She looks up at the clock, it was almost eight. "Then I better start talking, so it doesn't get to late."

They take their plates and glasses back to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. Regina takes out her apple cider.

"Want some apple cider?"

"Is it alcohol in it?" Rose smirks.

"Not much, if it was I wouldn't be serving you it." Regina laughs.

"Oh really, if you only knew. But yes I would like to have some apple cider."

"God, you haven't changed have you?"

"We'll see." Rose says as she takes her glass and walks into the living room with Regina following her.

"So I guess you wanna hear what happened to me after Cora killed dad?" Rose asks as they sits down in the sofa.

Regina looks away. "Yes, I guess that is a good place to start."

Rose takes her mothers hand and force Regina to look at her.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Rose move closer to Regina and puts her arms around her. "I love you mommy, always had, always will. No matter what you've done." Regina lets out a sop and feel her tears start to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her own daughter actually don't blame her for what she has done. She don't deserve it, she knows that, but she can't stop feeling that their could still be some happiness left for her.

"Thank you. And I never stopped to love you. And I did look for you, you know. Never stopped actually." Regina says between her sobs.

"I know." Rose puts a sweet kiss on her mothers cheek. And then she starts her story.

"I remember the last time I saw your face. You looked so heartbroken. But I was to scared to run after you. So I stayed in the stable. I was standing looking down at dads lifeless body. I remember saying that this wasn't fair and I promised him to be a good girl, to make him proud of me."

Regina let out another sob. Making her grip around her daughter to be tighter, never wanting to let her go again.

"Who took you away from me? Regina whispers quietly.

"Who has the most power to cast a curse over someone. A curse that would make you lose all your memories and then transport you away?" Rose ask knowing her mother already knows the answer.

"Rumplestiltskin." Regina says doggedly. Rose nods against her mothers neck.

"He showed up in the stable. Giggling at me and then he used his magic on me and everything went black. And when I woke up I was all alone in some forest."

"I was really scared, being all alone. But then I saw a blue star in the sky, and I made a wish. I didn't knew it was the Blue fairy, but I think I had some kind of feeling inside me that told me to make a wish. Blue could not help me with my wish of course, but she did gave me a home." I leaned over to the table where my glass of apple cider stood and took a sip. Gathering my thoughts. I didn't look at mom because I knew I would start cry if I did, and I really needed to tell her everything tonight. I didn't want anything to be left unsaid.

"Growing up in Pixie Hollow, Neverland, was the best decision I've ever made. But I could feel in my heart that something was missing. I needed to find my family." Rose snuggled up in her moms arms and continues to tell her the story.

"Even though the Blue Fairy promised me that I would never be alone in this world, I was. Or rather I choosed to be, because I was kind of a loner, not many friends. I was kind of a trouble maker." She says laughing.

"And I always though I was better than everyone else. But I had Blue, who was always there helping me or lecturing me when I needed it. She became like a mother to me. I am so grateful to have had her in my life." Rose feel her mom twitch beside her. She puts her hand inside of her mothers, reassuring her that she was hers and nobody else's.

"But on my 16th birthday I left Pixie Hollow and Neverland. I flew back to the Enchanted Forest, back to the place where Blue had found me. But I had no idea where to start. That's when I found out that I had magic, not just my fairy magic, but real powers. Like yours." She said looking up at her mom.

"You have powers? How is that even possible?"

"Back then I had no idea how. But now, now I know." Rose smiles at Regina's questioning look.

"True love, mom. I was born from true love. That's why I have magic." Regina smiles but a tear fell from her eye. Rose took it away with her hand.

"What powers do you have, Rose?"

"I have power over the elements. I can make fire reappear and water and wind to. I can also move the earth." Regina's eyes went big. "And I can do most of the things you can do." Rose said smiling at her.

"And I also can read people's thoughts." Rose finish.

Regina's eyes went even bigger. She turned herself on the sofa, so she was looking straight at her daughter. "You.. you can read thoughts?"

Rose laughs at her mothers horrified look. "I have been reading yours ever since I came inside the door. But I really tried not to but it's not that easy."

Regina stares at Rose. "So… what am I thinking right know?" She asks.

Rose smiles. "Actually the same thing you've been thinking ever since I told you it was Rumple who took me away. You want to kill him. And I can't blame you, but I'm not gonna let you do it."

"And why is that?" Regina asks looking down at her daughter.

"Because. I'm going to kill him."

"Rose, I wont let you do it either. I don't even know if it is possible without stabbing him with his dagger." Regina says. Rose looks at her mother.

"Fine. Neither one of us should kill him then." Rose finally says after having an eye battle with Regina.

"Do you want me to tell you about when I met James?" Rose asks after a minute.

"James, James who? You mean Charming?"

Rose laughs. "No not Charming. My James. The real James. King George real son." Regina looks at Rose with a weird face.

"But I thought George couldn't have children, that's why he adopted Charming's twin brother and later Charming himself."

"That's what George wanted everyone to know. But the real reason was because James ran away, he didn't want do be King. So he left his family and the castle to live in Neverland."

"So how old is he exactly? I know you don't grow up if you live in Neverland." Regina asks and looks a little worried.

"James was 7 when King George adopted Charming's twin brother. And he was around 15 when he left the castle. And for 3 years he lived as a hunter in the woods until he decided to go to Neverland. And he stayed there for 15 years."

"So he would be almost as old as I am if he hadn't gone to Neverland?"

"Yes and no. Because you're not really 35 mom." Rose smirks. "You just looks like it."

Regina smirks back. "So this James, how did you two meet then?"

* * *

_I was in the forest, training. When I heard something coming closer. After a minute a horse reappeared between some trees running right at me. It was the most amazing animal I had ever seen. Proud and beautiful. It made a halt in front of me._

_"Run away from your rider have you?" I asked and smiles, walking closer. I had never seen a horse before, what I could remember. But the horse behaved like it knew me. When I held up my hand to touch him he bowed his head lower so I could stroke him on his muzzle. He was so soft, so beautiful. All brown, exept between his eyes, where he had a white spot._

_"I see you found my horse." Someone said a few steps behind me. I jump and turn around._

_"So you are the rider who can't keep track on your own horse?" I say with a smirk._

_"Yes. I don't know what got into him, he usually never runs of like that. I guess he scented something and wanted to find out what it was." The horse's owner answer looking at me curiously._

_"Maybe it was my irresistible scent." I say and smile in triumph._

_"Maybe. I'm James and that's Starlit." James says pointing at the horse. "He's from the Queen's palace. He had run away when I found him in the forest and I brought him back to the Queen. And can you believe it? She actually let me keep him, I was really surprised that the Queen could be so generous."_

_Starlit, it feels like the name should have a meaning to me, I though._

_"No, I don't really know. I've just heard rumours about the Queen in Neverland, where I grew up. But I have never met her. I've just been here for a month or so. I'm Rose by the way." I answer with a shy smile._

_"Oh, you grew up in Neverland? I've spent a some time there to!" He says exited._

_"Really? Well we couldn't have met anyway. I lived in Pixie Hollow as a fairy."_

_James stares at me for a second, a bit surprised. "A fairy huh? Then you must have been a real beauty huh? Not that you're one no, I just.." He stammers._

_I laughs. "Thank you, and I understood what you meant." I smile at him and he smiles back at me. I kept stroking Starlit's neck._

_"Ever been on a horse before? What am I saying, course you have. You're a natural with Starlit!"_

_"Actually no. I have never even seen a horse in real life, just know what people have told me about them."_

_"Then you're in for a treat.." He smiles and walks to the side of the horse and makes sure the saddle sits in the right place and then he holds out his hand for me to take. "Come on." She says nicely._

_I look uncertain at him and then I decid to take his hand. I smile as he helps me up, not that he needs to, I realise that I actually can to it myself._

_"Never even seen a horse before and are this talented." James mutters and then jumps up behind me and we take of. And after that day James and I spent all our time together. _

* * *

"And you fell in love huh?" Regina smiles at Rose.

"Yes- We did."

"But, so I have met him? I gave him Starlit? I don't even remember him."

"You did. And no I finally knows why Starlit felt so familiar to me and why he recognized my scent. He was my horse." Rose smiles happy.

"Yes, he was. " Regina smiles back. "And you know, he is here, in Storybrooke."

"He is?!" Rose asks with a huge smile.

"Yes. I can show you the stables tomorrow if we have the time."

Rose hugs her mother tightly. "Thank you mommy."

"So you was with James when the curse came?"

"Yes. But before that, I had met Rumple, and he had given me a jar with some liquid in, he told e to drink it when I knew the curse was coming. So I drank it and it kept me from the curse at first. I can't explain it but it was like I was frozen for about 12 years until I ended up in Washington as a baby."

"Wait, the curse turned you back as a baby? You didn't arrive as a sixteen year old?" Regina asks shocked.

"Yes, I arrived was a baby. I think it was because that liquid Rumple gave me."

"That man. He so going to feel my wrath later." Regina says with a look that could kill someone right at the spot, if they had looked her in her eyes.

"No mom." Rose says taking her mother's hands in hers. "You promised, no one goes after Rumple, no matter what he has done. I can't lose you again."

"I wont try and kill him I'm just gonna go a little evil on him."

"NO! You aren't that person anymore. I know you promised Henry that you would redeem yourself."

"How do you know…?"

"I read his thoughts." Rose says guilty.

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry! I told you I can't always control it... So you wanna here what happened to me in DC?"

"Not tonight baby. It's 3 in the morning. We need to get some sleep."

"Okay. Tomorrow then." Rose says and yawns.

Regina take her daughter upstairs. "This is my room." She shows her the first room to the right after they got up the stairs. They walk pass another room, on the door it says Henry. They walk pass it. "And this will be your room, its a guest room right know, but we're gonna fix that later. So you can decorate it how you want."

"Thank you mommy." Rose says and walks inside the big room. In the corner beside one of the two windows stood a queen sized bed.

"Do you have something to sleep in?"

"Yes, in my bag. In the car."

"You can borrow something of mine tonight, if you like." Regina offers.

"Thanks." Rose yawns.

"Why don't you go and brush your teeth in the bathroom through there." Regina points at a door in the room. "There is a toothbrush and toothpaste inside. I'm just gonna go and get you something to sleep in."

Rose nods and walks inside the bathroom. Inside there is a shower and a huge bathtub. She walks over to the sink and starts to brush her teeth. When she walks back to the bedroom Regina is waiting outside.

"Here." She gives Rose a dark red pajamas.

"Thank you mom." Rose says. She walks into the bathroom and puts it on. It smells just like her mother. She smiles.

Back in her room she walks to her mother and gives her a hug.

"I love you mom. I'm so happy I found you."

"Me to, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you even more mom." Rose nuzzle her nose in her mothers neck.

"But I love you most." Regina says smiling happy. "Good night my baby. See you in the morning"

"Good night mommy." Regina leaves the room and Rose walks over to the bed and pulling off the bedspread and crawls down.

She lays in bed wishing they had had more time tonight. She has so much more to tell her mother. _But I guess that has to wait until tomorrow. _She thinks right before she falls asleep.


	6. The President's daughter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The President's daughter**

Rose had followed her mother to her office the next day, to help her pack. But she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She had had a few nightmares last night, so she hadn't got much sleep.

Regina didn't want to wake her daughter up, because she knew she hadn't slept well last night. Regina hadn't have a lot of sleep either because she had woken up by Rose's screams, so she had got up en walked through the hall to her room. So had been comforting her as much as she could but the girl still couldn't sleep. So Regina had stayed in Rose's bed all night, making the girl feel she was safe.

So she let her baby sleep for now.

Her phone starts to ring, and Regina jumps at the sound of it. She walks over to her office table and lifts up the phone, she can see it's Henry who's calling her. She smiles wide and answer.

"Henry! I'm just packing up the office, I've been asked to leave. No of course it can wait, I'll love to have lunch with you. Granny's, ten minutes." She hangs up, smiles at the phone then she takes her bag and walks out of the office, leaving Rose to her sleep.

Right after Regina has left the office Henry walks in through a secret door in the wall. And starts to search for something. He finds it in his mothers desk. It's a keychain, with a lot of keys on. It's Regina's skeleton keys, that can open all locks. Henry takes it and begins to walk out of the office when Rose wakes up.

"Hey! What are you doing here and were is mom?"

"I.. I was just looking for her, I thought she'd be her." Henry says and then leaves.

Rose take up her phone from her jeans pocket and calls her mom.

"Mom. Where are you? At Granny's? You're going to have lunch with Henry? Yes, I'll be there." She hangs up. _Why would the kid call her for lunch and then show up here looking for her? _Rose thought.

Rose walks in at Granny's and spots her mother by one of the window tables.

"Mom, I think Henry is setting you up. He was at your office after you'd left."

"That's what I though." Regina answer sadly. "Let's go."

They get back to the office and Regina start to look through her things.

"You think he stole something?"

"I don't think. I know" She says after looking through her desk and finds her skeleton keys missing. She takes up her phone and calls David.

"David, it's Regina. Henry called me for lunch then he stood me up. So I went and checked my office and my keys are missing. I think he has gone to my vault. I would go after him myself, but I don't think he would go with me. Can you check on him? Thank you David." She hangs up.

"What was that about?" Rose asks.

"Henry took my skeleton keys, they can open all looks. I took them with me from our world."

"Okay. So what now?"

"We should go home, I can do this another time." Regina answer waving a hand around the office.

They walk out of the office and into Regina's mercedes and drives back to the house.

* * *

Regina sits at the dining room table looking into thin air. Rose's in the kitchen making pancakes and when she's done she walks in to sit with her mother and puts the pancakes on the table. They eat in silence.

"So you wanna tell me what happened in Washington? I know it had to be something bad or else you wouldn't have had those nightmares you had last night." Regina says when she had finished her food.

"Right." Rose says looking down. "You're not going to like it."

They where now witting in the couch in the living room after they had cleaned the table after themselves.

"As I told you, I came to this world as a baby, I ended up in an orphan home and then I got adopted by Simon and Renée Reegal. As i still had my neckless, they let me keep my name."

"When I was 12 my father got elected to be President."

"Wait, you're the President's daughter?" Regina interrupt.

"Yes, why?" Regina gets up and walks into her study to find her laptop. Rose follows her.

"What are you doing?" Regina starts her laptop and then gets on the internet. When she finds what she've been looking for she turns the laptop around so Rose can see.

"So that is you?" Regina asks.

It's a picture of Rose and her parents in front of the White House, a year after her father had been elected. "Yes. That's me."

"You look so happy." Regina says whit a low voice.

"I know." Rose looks at the picture. "But I wasn't. I was broken."

"Why?" Regina looks up at her daughter with tears in her eyes, she'd tried to hide.

"Because I met a guy. I thought he was everything I ever wanted, but I couldn't be more wrong." Rose takes a deep breath and sits down on the small couch beside her mother.

"He acted like he was all perfect, and I had told him that I wanted to take things slow. That I wasn't ready to do anything. But one night when I was at his place he got himself really drunk. And he… He.." Rose had a real hard time saying the word. "He raped me." She finally said it, the words she had never told anyone. Not even her friends, not even her parents. No one knew. But now her mother knew.

Regina broke. "Baby.." She takes Rose's hand and moved herself towards her, and puts her arms around her. "Baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there to protect you."

"I know." Rose lets out a deep breath, hugging her mother even harder.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"No. I couldn't. Not my friends, not even my parents. Because I knew, if it got out, it would have ruined my parents. They didn't need this right after the election."

Regina kissed her daughter on her head. "Well, I'm here now. And I want you to tell me everything. I'm your mother and I'm here for you. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you to."

"So that's why you're having those nightmares?" Regina asks after a few minutes.

"Yes. It's like I reliving that night." Rose says quietly. "And after that night. I was never the same. I stayed out late, got really drunk and partied almost every night. I stopped behave like my parents wanted me to, I didn't behave like a daughter of the president should. I become very rebellious."

"But when I turned 15, I cleaned myself up. I started to get involved in my fathers politics and after a few weeks I was exactly like a daughter of the President should be. I was almost too perfect, but I wasn't happy."

"There was always something missing. I didn't know then what it was, but know, know I know." Rose says looking up into her mothers loving eyes.

"I've always felt like something big was missing in my life, even before the curse. And now I know." Rose puts a kiss on her mothers cheek and then she hugs her tightly.

"Promise me, you'll always be here."

"I promise." Regina tights her grip around her little baby. Smiling with her tears running down her cheeks. "I'll never leave you."


	7. True loves kiss can break any curse

**Author's Note: **This chapter is based on episode 2x05 - The Doctor and starts the same night Regina have been to see and then on her way home, she sees Daniel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - True Loves kiss can break any curse**

Regina runs inside the house, trying to escape the pouring rain. When she closes the door and walks up into the kitchen, Rose comes out of Regina's study.

"Mom! You look like you've seen a ghost." Rose walks towards her mother, who is staring right at her but it's not like she is really there. Rose tries to get inside her mother's head, without luck at first, because her mother had started to try to close her brain. But after a minute Rose can finally get out some of what Regina is thinking.

"That's not possible.." Rose stares at her mother when she realise that Regina actually have seen a ghost. She takes her mom into her arms to comfort her.

They don't speak a word that night. Both of them being very confused.

* * *

The next morning Regina leaves the house telling her daughter that she have some things to do. But Rose is smarter than that, she knows it has something to do with what Regina saw last night. So she follows her, she jumps into her own car and drives after her mother, keeping the distance.

Her mother drives into the graveyard, and gets out of the car and walks towards the her family mausoleum. Rose parks her car behind a bush so her mother won't she it. Then she get out of the car walking after her mother. After a minute her mother shows up running to her car, looking scared. Rose hides behind a tree.

Rose see her mother drive off. She walks into the mausoleum and starts to put her grandfathers grave a side, so she can walk down the hidden stairs under it.

When she gets down to her mothers vault she walks through the rooms until she gets to the room where she know her mother keeps her father's body. She haven't been aloud in there, but know the door is open so she looks inside. She can she that her fathers body isn't inside. _What on earth can that mean?_ She thinks._ Is he really alive?_

Rose had been driving around town looking for her mother when she heard some people talking about that had been attacked. So she rushed to the hospital. While there she asks if they have seen her mother and a nurse told here she heard Regina and David talk about the stables.

Rose run to her car jumps in and drives off. _Please God, please let me get there in time._

* * *

_The same time at the stables._

Henry had been brushing his horse when a man shoved up. The man had almost strangle him until Regina and David had arrived and Regina had shout.

"Daniel! let him go!"Daniel looks at Regina and than he lets the boy go.

David helps Henry up from the floor and drag him out of the way.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Henry answer startled.

"Go! Go!"

Regina is staring at Daniel, can't really believe he is there.

"It's true. You're really here."

David closes the door into the box, where Daniel is, pushing Regina out of the way. And locks it, but Daniel is trying to get out by pushing the door.

"It won't hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?" David asks.

"No, I won't use magic on him." David takes out his gun.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"He's a monster Regina. If you don't put him down, I will."

"David please! Just let me talk to him."

"It's to big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do."

"You''ll have to at least give me a chance!"

"Out of the way Regina, now!" David pushes her away.

Regina runs back and start to hit him. "No, I won't let you hurt him. He'll listen to me!" Regina screams with a cry in her voice. "Please!" Regina begs.

They stand there looking at each other, David is conflicted.

"Let me talk to my fiancé." Regina says a little more calmer in her voice.

David nods and leaves the stable.

* * *

Regina opens the door slowly. Daniel is standing by the opposite wall, when the lights comes across his face he looks up at Regina who stands in the door way. Daniel start to walk towards her. She smiles happy at him, crying. Daniel higher his hand up to her face and then he takes a jump towards her and put his hand around her neck, to strangle her.

Regina is pushed up against the wall with Daniel in front of her with his hand around her neck. She can feel how her air start to disappear.

"Daniel. Stop. It's me." Regina try to make out with almost no air left in her lungs. "I love you."

Daniel walks up like from a trance and lets go of Regina's neck and back away.

"Regina."

"Daniel." She says running into his arms. "I can't believe it's really you."

Daniel twitch in pain. "Daniel?"

"Just stop the pain."

"How?" Daniel puts his hands on her cheeks.

"Let me go."

"No. No I won't lose you again. Without you I'm lost."

Daniel breaths out in pain. "Daniel. Daniel come back to me!"

"Can't…"

"But i love you."

"Then love again." Daniel twitch in pain, backing away. His look is going back to crazy. He walks towards her again, but Regina holds up her hand hand mobilize him. She lets out a sob, tears running down her cheeks. That's when Rose finally have mange to find the stables and runs inside.

"MOM STOP!" She screams out as she finds her mother. Regina turns around.

"Rose, what are you doing here? Leave." Regina says through her sobs.

"No! I won't. I know a way to save him." She says smiling at her mother. Regina looks at her in disbelieves.

"How?" She asks.

"Kiss him. True loves kiss can break any curse. Don't you believe in that anymore?" Rose says with a sad face. Regina looks at her daughter so sure of what she's talking about. She looks back at Daniel and then she kiss him.

A rush of air blows through the stable, breaking Daniels curse. And it didn't just break the curse. Thanks to Regina's kiss, his heart got restored. Instead of the heart Whale had given him, his own heart came back replacing the other one. He would never turn into the monster Whale had created again. he was just Daniel, a boy who had fallen in love with a beautiful girl.

And now he was back.


	8. Cora is alive

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the late update! But I have been stuck for weeks, staring at the same blank spot for ages. I guess that's what you call a writers block. But anyway here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Cora is alive**

"Daniel?" Regina's voice are like a whisper. She looks at Daniel with hope in her eyes.

Daniel stands with his head down and when he hears Regina's voice calling him, he looks up and find Regina's eyes immediately.

"Regina." Daniel smiles wide at her. Regina laughs and runs into his open arms, and starts crying even more.

"I thought I'd lost you again." She cries out into his shoulder.

"You won't get rid of me that easy." They laughs and look at each other. Then Daniel leans down and puts a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

Rose is standing by the side, watching her parents. She smiles wide when they kiss. She starts walking towards them. Regina hear her daughters steps behind her, she leans back from Daniel and turn around to face Rose.

"Come her baby." Regina says holding out a hand for Rose to take. Regina pulls Rose into her arms between herself and Daniel.

"Rose.." Daniel says looking down at his beloved daughter.

"Hi daddy." Rose says and puts her arms around him. "I've missed you so much."

Daniel take both Rose and Regina into his arms. They stay like that for minutes, maybe hours, none of them can tell, they are just so happy to be together again.

A horse neighing in the background. They all laugh. Rose looks behind Daniel's back and she see the horse that had made the sound. She screams out.

"Starlit!" She lets go of her parents and runs to her horse, who's standing with his head out through one of the boxes. Regina laughs.

"Well, I know I promised you to go and see him before. This wasn't really planned."

"Mom it's okay. We have been a little busy." Rose answer while she is stroking Starlit's muzzle.

"Hi Starlit. I've missed you so much. I did find a replacement for you i DC, but know when I remember, I could never replace you. You means too much to me."

Regina and Daniel laugh at their daughter, keeping their arms around each other while they starts to walk closer to Rose.

"Hey, what do you say we starts to make our way home? I feel in a very much need for some coffee." Regina asks.

"Right." Rose smiles kissing her horse on his muzzle. "I'll be back tomorrow, then I will ride you." She turns to her parents. "Let's go."

They walk out of the stables holding their arms around each other, none of them can stop smiling. Daniel stops when he sees Rose's car in the parking lot.

"What. Is. That?" Rose starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Rose.. Daniel that's a car. Instead of horses and carriages we had back home, we now have cars." Regina tries to explain between Rose's laughter.

They get into the car, Regina decides to drive because Rose doesn't seem to be able to after her hysterical laughter. Daniel sits beside Regina on the passenger seat while Rose got to sit in the back.

When they drive up the driveway of the house Daniel's mouth opens wide.

"You live here?"

"We live here, daddy." Rose answer trying to keep the laughter away.

While inside Daniel can't stop staring.

"Okay, I need coffee. Rose honey, can you start a pot?" Regina says after she had got up from the small stairs and stop to stand beside Daniel.

"Yes, mommy." Rose disappears into the kitchen.

Regina takes Daniel's hand. "Are you okay?" Daniel shakes his head and look at Regina.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in, you know." Daniel lays his hands around Regina's waist and pull her into his arms. Regina puts her head on Daniel's chest and smiles happy.

* * *

The night before they had been up until midnight talking about everything that had happened. It was mostly Rose who was talking and telling her own story. Regina was very nervous to tell Daniel about her past, about all bad things she'd done. But it had went better than she ever hoped it could. Thanks to Rose who was there helping telling the story. Daniel was not mad at her for doing all those things, he understood. But he did think it was crazy for Regina to blame Snow for what happened to him, she was only a child after all. Rose had flipped, because Regina hadn't told her about what Snow had done. So she had got up from the sofa and she was almost on her way to run out the door, to find Snow when Regina reminded her that Snow was in The Enchanted Forest.

They had gone to bed some time after midnight, Daniel with his head full of thoughts about this new world, about being alive, this new Regina who had changed a lot since the last time he saw her, and then he thought about his daughter, his beautiful, wonderful daughter who was so like Regina. She was mostly alike the Regina he knew all does years ago, but she was also a lot like this Regina.

Regina lay in bed for hours not able to sleep, she was afraid if she did so she would wake up and find out that it all had been a dream and Daniel wouldn't be laying on the bed beside her. So she lay there looking at her handsome fiancée, just making sure he was still there. But after a few hours she had finally fallen asleep with her hands clanged around Daniel's body.

Rose had fallen asleep immediately. She had been so exhausted after her day running around town looking for her mother. And then saveing her father.

* * *

_A week later_

Regina and Rose was spending the night at David's to make sure Henry was okay and could sleep. All three of them had fallen asleep on their chairs and Henry in Snow's bed. When they suddenly awoke by a scream.

"They're alive!" Henry wakes up and scream.

"Who?" David ask, looking like he dosen't even know where he is at first. "Who's alive?"

"My mom and Snow." David look at Regina and Rose.

"I told you kid, I told you!" He says looking back at Henry.

"Was it that woman you saw, did she tell you this?" Regina asks.

"Her name is Aurora. She said they have a way home, but there is someone in their way. Someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat." Henry explains.

"Who?" Regina asks.

Henry looks at his mother and answer. "Your mother."

Both Regina's and Rose's eyes go big. They look at each other in shock.

* * *

Rose had decided to go with her mother to see Gold, just to make sure she would be okay. They walk into Granny's and spots Gold with Belle in one of the booths.

"Gold, we need to talk."

"Do we?"

"Folks! I think I may need to close early here. Everybody out!" Granny shouts.

"No, it's okay. We're civil." Regina says.

"Yeah, for now." Rose shoots a hatred glare against Gold. "I see you brought your daughter, as what, a bodyguard? You don't think mommy can take care of herself?"

"Shout up Rumple." Rose snap back. Regina smirks.

Gold pretend he doesn't her Rose and turns his attention to Belle.

"Belle, you remember the woman who looked you up for 28 years."

"Eh, I should probably just…"

"No, no no. Please stay where you are. What ever she has to say, won't be a secret from you. What ever she wants, she won't get."

"Im actually coming about the one thing that might unite us."

"And what on earth can that be?"

"Cora. She's coming from our land. We need your help to stop her."

"She was dead. You told be you saw the body."

"Apparently you thought her well. She's not and she's on her way. And I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us."

"For you. I can handle Cora."

"That's not how she tells the story."

"I'm one in the end."

"Maybe. But there is a big different this time. This time you have someone you care about. This time you have a weakness."

"Im sorry. Who is this woman?" Belle asks.

"Someone you'll never meet. So you says she's coming. Where is she now?"

"With them."

* * *

Back in Gold's shop they started to get Henry ready to go back to sleep and see Aurora. Rose and Regina had stopped by he house to pick up a few things including Daniel. This time he wanted to come with, he didn't like sitting home and wait for something to happen.

When they had arrived to the shop, Regina walks over to Henry who lays on the bed and put his blue blanket over him.

"I brought your blanket, from your bedroom back home." Regina smiles.

"Thanks." Henry answer nicely. "So Cora, she's pretty powerful?"

"Yes, but not as powerful as I am." Gold answer.

"Debatable." Regina says.

"Actually, no it's not."

Charming sighs and walks over to Henry. "Your sure you're okay to do this kid?"

"I was born to do this. I'm done reading about heros, I wanna be one."

"Well, sometimes being one is knowing to not ran into the fire."

"I'll be okay."

"Look. What ever he's facing in there will be far less dangerous than what he'll face if he fails." Gold explains.

"I can do this."

Charming looks at Henry, and after a minute he takes a deep breath and then stands up from the bed.

"Get on with it. And fast" He says to Gold.

"Alright Henry." Gold walks to sit on the chair beside Henry. "Just relax, and soon you're gonna drift off."

"What do I tell them?"

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear." Gold lifts up his hand over Henry and Henry closes his eyes, relaxing. "Once upon a time Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician, long enough to lock him up in dark dungeon."

"That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill." Henry says looking up at Gold.

"Yes indeed. A quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill it self. But the ink, that captured the dark one." Regina and Charming looks at each other, none of them knew that. "Harvested from the rarest squirted of squid. From a bottom of a bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless you're a mermaid or me. I happen to have a privet supply." Gold swipes his hand over Henry's head. "In my jail sell, there is where they will find it."

* * *

After a few minutes Henry wakes up. Charming and Regina running to his side.

"Henry, are you all right" Charming says worrying.

"Did you see her, did you tell her?" Gold asks.

"No I didn't get the chance. Something happened. She got sucked out of there." Henry makes a sound like something is hurting. He holds up his hand a little.

"Henry?" Regina says leaning closer to Henry to inspect his arm.

"Something is wrong." Henry says. Regina pulls up his shirt and they see that he has been burned again.

Regina is sitting on the chair beside Henry with a towel over his arm.

"Here, let me take care of this." Gold says and swipes his hand over Henry's burns and they disappear with magic.

"What cause this?" Regina asks Gold.

"When you venture deeper into the never world, instead of away. There are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry." Gold explains. "We're lucky it was't worse. He's gonna need some time to recover before he can be sent back."

"Out of the questions!" Regina says the same time as Charming says, "Not a chance in hell. We've be monsters to even consider risking his life again."

"Careful with your tone Charming. I understand you're concerned for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead." Gold says.

"And then a real monster will be on her way to Storybrooke." Gold says smirks at Regina.

"Aurora is gone. Why do we have to send Henry back to that fire inferno without anyone to receive our message?" Regina stands up and asks.

After a minute Charming says. "Because someone will be there." Charming turns around looking at Regina.

"Who?" Regina asks.

"Snow."

"That's an awfully big assumption."

"No. No it's not, she was there once before she can go back. She can find a way, she will I know it. And I'll be waiting." Charming explains. Rose clears her throat in the back.

"You're going to this never world?" Regina asks doubtfully.

"I faced you how bad could it be?"

"HA!" Rose let's out but then she look down after a look from Regina.

"It's not as simple as that. You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse." Gold says.

"Then put me under one."

"If we do that there's a chance you might never wake up."

"Sure I will. When I see her she'll kiss me and I'll be fine. Now put me under I've spend to much time looking for my wife, it is time to bring her home."

* * *

Daniel and Rose are sitting on the sofa behind one of the counters in Mr. Golds pawnshop. They are watching Regina making the sleeping curse. Rose looks up when she hears someone come through the carpet that hangs like a doorway into the back of the shop. It is Henry. _Great this is really what mom needs, for Henry to watch when she's doing magic._ Rose thinking.

"It smells funny." Henry says.

"I know sweetheart. It's a curse, it's not meant to be pleasant." Henry walks and stands beside Regina, watching.

"So the poison is finished. Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop?"

"Yes. We're almost ready."

Henry leans closer watching. "So this is how you do it. Magic."

"There are many ways. It's never easy."

"And have you been using magic?" Regina turns to face Henry, she lays her hand upon Henry's that lays on the counter.

"Henry I told you I wouldn't. And I haven't. Exept... now. I've really been trying."

"It's okay. At least you're using it to help people now."

"I'm trying. And after this, I won't."

"I know."

Regina puts in the last ingredient to the poison, then it's done.

"Will David be okay?" Henry asks.

"He'll be asleep. And in there he won't die. Gold's explaining everything to him right know." Regina bottle the poison and holds it up seeing if it is ready.

"It should be me. I can go in there without a curse and still come back."

"Henry, David and I have many differences. But on this, we agree. We won't let you risk your safety, it's just not worth it."

"It is to me. He won't wake up."

"Unless he succeeds. And if there's one thing I know about your grandparents. They always finds each other."

Henry smiles. "It means a lot to me when you say that."

"It's the truth, even if I don't like it, it is the truth." Regina answer.

"So the poison is finished mom?" Rose asks standing up.

"Yes, it's done."

"Okay then, let's do this." Everyone walks back in to the back room where Gold and David waits.

* * *

"What do you mean the old fashion way?" David asks Gold.

"You're about to join a quite distinct club Mr. Nolan. Before as inventions as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct metod was recurred. Through blood. By picking ones finger on a needle on a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell." Gold explains. "Your majesty, you did his wife, I'm sure you would like the honor."

Regina walks towards Gold and takes the needle that he had been holding out for her. She puts the needle into the bottle and the poison inside gets absorbed by the needle. Then she puts the needle back on the spinning wheel.

"It's all yours." Regina look over at David. Then she walks back to stand with Daniel and Rose.

Henry walks over to David. "God luck." He says and gives David a hug.

"It's gonna be all right."

"How do you know?"

"Well. How would you know that Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I believed in her."

"The way Snow and I believed she would come back and break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family."

Henry takes off his necklace that Gold had given to him so he could control his journey to the fire room. He puts it around David's neck. "This helps to control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe."

"I'll guard it with my life."

David is making himself ready to put his finger on the needle, when he is almost there the pulls his hand back and look at Gold.

"When I awake, I will be in that fire room?"

"Not exactly. That room is for those who already been awoken from the curse return. You however is been put under for the first time."

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I gonna find a room with no doors?"

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we all depending on you solving. I say this with the upmost sincerity, good luck." Gold starts to spin the spinning wheel again. And David puts his finger on the needle and then he falls back on the bed, sleeping.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

They are all standing over David watching him sleep, hoping him to wake up.

"Come on. Come back" Henry lets out, then he turns around to face Regina. "Should he be in there so long?"

"I'm sure it's fine." Regina answer. Henry looking skeptic to her words. "I'm imagine they're just catching up." She finish and smiles at Henry, then looking over to Gold who's shake his head.

Rose waking to stand beside her mother, putting her arms around her.

"You don't think he'll wake up do you?" She whisper into Regina's ear. Regina looks at Rose without answering then she turns back to watch Henry.

* * *

_The next morning_

Regina is at Gold's to check upon David. She stands over him looking worried and then she walks out to the shop to find Gold.

"Any chance?" Gold asks.

Regina shakes her head. "No. He's not improving. He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back."

"Until? Well that's rather optimistic isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're up against your mother. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her is with the squid ink."

"Which is why you sent the message through David."

"Which would be beneficial if we knew that message was delivered. But alas giving the prince's condition, we don't know. As such is important we take percussion, we have to consider the possibility, when that portal opens it won't be his family that comes through. It will be Cora."

"And neither of us wants that." Regina answer looking at Gold with fear in her eyes.

Gold turns his back at Regina. "We have to find where they are coming through. And destroy that portal."

"But whoever came through would die." Regina says.

"Exactly. But the confident between the two of us we can summon up enough magic to complete the task."

"What if we're wrong. What if that portal opens up and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret and Emma do defeat Cora, and go through it?"

"Well I believe in this world they call that a win win."

"How exactly is that?"

"If we stop Cora, you're protected from your mother's wrath. If on the other hand we stop Snow and Emma, well, you become the only mother in your sons life, now don't you. Look magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate would to happen when you were attempting to help, Henry could hardly blame you for that could he?"

"No. I can't lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother."

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a treat to everyone including your family. So if you truly wanna be a good mother to Henry and to Rose, to protect them, if you want to be better. Prove it."

* * *

_A few hours later._

Henry is sitting on chair reading stories to David while Rose and Daniel is sitting on the sofa by the wall talking quietly. When Regina enters the back room Henry is reading from Snow White.

"With one kiss true love's power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story, it was just the beginning."

"I think this way it will happen the other way around." Regina smiles.

"You think so?"

"I do." Regina kneels down in front of Henry. "Which is why I need you to stay here and watch David with Rose and Daniel for a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return, coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place."

"Really? You really are gonna help them?"

"I promised you I was going to do better. To be better. So yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it that they come home safety."

"Well, you really have chanced." Henry smiles at her.

Regina gives back a small smile. "I be back as soon as I can." Regina stands up looking over at Daniel and Rose and smiles lightly. Rose have a feeling something is not right, but she can't read her mother thoughts anymore, because she's blocking her.

"Mom?" Rose asks.

"Not now Rose." Regina says walking out of the room.

"What is it?" Daniel whisper to Rose.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling something is wrong."

"Maybe you should follow her?"

"No, then she would know that I don't trust her, which I do. I'm just concerned."

They decided to stay put and wait for Regina to return.

* * *

Henry was still reading from Snow White when Ruby and the dwarfs came running into the shop. Rose and Daniel stands up.

"Where are they? Regina and Gold." Ruby asks.

"What's going on?" Henry asks.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines." Ruby explains.

"They stole it?"

"They snuck in after our shift. They took everything." Grumpy says. "Nobody steals from a dwarf!"

"Exept the Queen." Doc says.

"And Rumplestiltskin." Happy fills in.

"If they aren't helping Emma and Mary Margaret, that means my mom lied to me."

"I'm sorry Henry." Ruby says and sits down on her knees in front of him.

"We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret." Henry says.

"I'm coming with you Henry." Rose says. "Dad, wait here. Okay?"

Rose and Henry runs out of the shop with Ruby who's tracking Gold and Regina.

* * *

They are running through the woods up to the well when they see the sky turns dark.

"This is it, whatever they are doing!" Rose screams through the high sound of the storm.

When they get up to the well they see Regina and Gold stand there watching the well that is glowing green and it shoots lighting bolts in it.

"Mom?" Henry says. Regina turns around. "You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?"

"I'm helping you, Henry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna kill them." Ruby says trying to walk forward but Gold turns up his hand hand shoots her back so she falls a few steps away, unconscious. "Sorry dearie."

"Moma, what are you doing?"

"We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she will do to us."

Rose is standing back, not wanting to interfere, she know her mother is right even though it's not a very smart thing to do.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They are the ones that are going to come through."

"Henry your mother is right. It's going to be Cora." Gold says.

"No, it won't! Good always defeats evil. You should no that more than anyone."

"Henry!" Rose says from behind. Regina holds up her hand to Rose, telling her to be quite.

"What I know is my mother will destroy everything I love. And that means you, and I can't let that happen."

Henry tries to run pass Regina but she stops him and holds him back.

"You can't do this! Stop it! You can't! You're gonna kill them! Please! No!"

"They are going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them!" Henry manage to brake through Regina's hold and runs up to the well.

"Henry!" Regina runs after him and drags him back. "What are you doing?"

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to chance, to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you, have faith in me."

Regina turns around and starts walking up to the well.

"Regina!" Gold yells.

"MOM DON'T!" Rose screams.

Regina comes up to the well and she holds her hands over the hole and starts to absorb the magic. She knows her life is at risk but she does it anyway, for Henry.

"MOM!" Rose runs to Henry and yells at him. "Now look what you've done, you ungrateful kid. If she dies it's on you!" She looks back up at her mother and see her fall back from the well and crash down on the ground and almost hits the tree.

Regina coughs. And Rose runs to her mother side. "Mom! Mommy!" She starts to pull away Regina's hair back from her face holding her cheeks. "Are you fucking crazy?! You could have died." Regina looks up into her eyes tears running down. Rose starts to wipe them away. "You're my hero mom. That was... I love you so much." Rose kiss her mother all over her face and take her in her arms.

Henry screams out. "NO!"

"I'm sorry Henry." Regina says. "I'm sorry."

Then Emma climes out off the well with Mary Margaret right behind her.

"Mom?" Henry says quietly and then he yells. "Mom!" And then runs up to Emma and embrace her.

Regina moves in Rose's arms when she hears Henry yell mom, but when she sees Emma she feel like her heart sinks.

"Henry!" Emma yells. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to." Henry answer Emma. Snow lays her arms around them both.

Rose starts to help Regina up on her feet. "What's going on?" Snow asks looking at Regina. "What happened?" She looks after Gold who has started to walk away.

"She saved you. She saved both of you." Henry says.

Emma looks at Regina. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you okay?" Ruby comes running, she runs right up to Snow and gives her a big hug.

"Where's my husband? I need to find him?" Snow asks.

"Uhuu." Ruby answer and take Snow's hand and they run away towards the town.

Emma walks closer to Rose and Regina with Henry in her arms.

"Um. Your mom, she's a.. she's.. a peas of work, you know."

"Indeed I do. Welcome back." Regina smiles lightly at Emma.

"Thanks." Emma smiles back at her, hugging Henry tighter.

* * *

Snow runs into Gold's shop, inside all the dwarfs are standing around David. "David?" Snow runs to sit down on the bed and then she leans in and kiss him.

And the curse is broken. Rose and Regina come into the back room and walks to the back where Daniel is waiting. He takes them both into his arms.

"You did it." David says looking up at Snow.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No." They kiss again. "The burning red room did give me paws." Snow laughs at him and then kiss him again.

Henry walks over to Regina and says. "I was right. You really have chanced." Then he hugs her. Regina puts her arms around him, feeling really happy. Henry looks up at her. "Thank you." He says and then puts his head back on her stomach. Regina smiles happy and lays her head down on Henrys, feeling the tears in her eyes.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do." David says to Emma who just walked into the room.

"You have no idea." Emma says.

"How about dinner on Granny's on me?" Ruby asks.

"As long it's not claymerra, I'm in." Emma answer. "Hey kid! You hungry?" Emma asks Henry.

Henry lets go of Regina. "Yeah." He walks away with only their hand still holding and then he slips out of her hand. "See you later." And then they all walk out, leaving, Regina, Rose and Daniel behind.

Rose walks over to her mother and lays her arms around her. "Let's go home."

Gold walks into the room. "Congratulations. You've just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day, they'll even invite you for dinner."

"Shout up Gold." Rose snapped and then she takes her mother's hand and they walk out of the shop with Daniel right behind them.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay, I have no idea if it is spelled "claymerra". I don't even know what is is :P Hopefully you won't mind._


End file.
